1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to mounting apparatuses, especially to a mounting apparatus for a peripheral component interconnect (PCI) card.
2. Description of Related Art
PCI cards are widely used in computers. PCI is a type of bus structure, which is used for connecting modem cards, monitor cards, sound cards or other peripheral equipment. The conventional fixing manner for PCI cards usually involves screws, and installation requires the use a screwdriver, which is time-consuming and troublesome. Moreover, the screws are easily lost. If a screw falls on the printed circuit board (PCB), damage to the PCB may occur, especially when the computer is powered up. Furthermore, as more and more components are installed in the computer, the space in the computer enclosure will be occupied by a mass of electronic components and inserting a screwdriver is troublesome.